Demon Destiny
by citrine sunflower
Summary: On one fine day, you are contracted with a demon whether consciously or unconsciously
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Destiny**

.

**Prologue**

.

How is does it to feel to be contracted with sexy demons

From fox demon, incubus, the demon king himself and so on

It seems that the destiny decided to pull a prank on you

On one fine day, you are contracted with a demon whether consciously or unconsciously

Who has the prankster fate has destined for you…

It is a suave incubus like Francis Bonnefoy or nine tailed Fox Demon like Kiku Honda?

Welcome to Citrine S club…where you will be granted a demon for the rest of your life

Can you handle him/her?

So, who is your destined demon?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Citrine**: Hi everyone, This fiction is partially inspired by Kuroshitsuji

I'm open for request and the highest voters character shall be picked for the next fiction

if you desire to see your sexy demon soon

So, who is your destined demon ; )


	2. JAPAN Part 1

**Title: **Fox demon bride (Part One)

**Acknowledgement:** I take this opportunity to express my sincere appreciation to everyone that alerted, favourite and reviewed Demon Destiny *Bow*

**Disclaimer:** APH does not belong to me

**Characters: **OC x Dark Demon Kiku Honda

**Warning: **Fluff, Oblivious OC, Devilish Kiku Honda

**Note:** Italic signifies character's thoughts; I will include 2 reviewers' comment at my next chapter XD

**Citrine: ** "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Citrine S club where you get a sexy demon for a price.

So, who is your destined demon?"

*Evil smirk* Citrine's mirage dissolves in thin air

.

* * *

><p>…<p>

You always dreamed to travel around the world. You are so full of energy and eager to learn everything within your grasp. You want experience everything.

You love to go to different places and experience different cultures and customs.

As if godsend you won a ticket to Japan. 1st class two way tickets to Japan…

"oh yeah, I won a trip to Japan…yahoo…3 weeks trip to the land of rising sun…awesome…time to shop for more anime CD"

_Wait a moment…I don't remember entering for any competition recently…_

Hah ha ha …lucky me...ha ha ha

"Akiba* here I come baby"

You happy danced and joyfully screamed to the wall in front of you

You were overjoyed with the prospect of visiting the country you did not even bother to think of anything else

You abruptly stop and pondered

_Now to persuade my parents_

Well, it was a major pain to persuade your parents to let you explore the country alone…after a series of talk, sulk, negotiation, promises, puppy dog eyes eventually your parent relented to your demand

"YES; its official, I'm going to rock there" you fist pumped the air

"Name, don't just scream…pack your things, clean your room and I'm not helping you to pack them either" your mom yelled at you

"Aw, mom…that's just harsh…harsh I say" you whined at her

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

First week at the Japan was a blast. You thoroughly enjoyed the vacation.

Unfortunately, you always got a nagging feeling that someone is watching you

"This feels creepy, what the hell…wow, Vampire Knight Kaname cosplay"

Your eyes widen in excitement

_He is hot…_

You enthusiasm is at the max mode…you bought numerous merchandises at Akihabara

"I want that…I want these…I am definitely buying this manga" you said to no one particular

A girl in Lolita gothic cosplay walked towards you with a frilly basket in her hand

"Good day hime-sama, this is a gift from our Citrine S club" she handed you a tarot card like gift and a voucher of 2 day stay at Kitsune shrine hotel.

_Lucky me…my luck is at max mode…thank you God…I totally feaken love you_

You said aloud in my heart while doing a victory dance in your head

Unaware that a shadow smirked at you

"Oh yeah, How to ge-"

You turned around to ask the petite girl direction to the hotel

_Weird, I thought she was standing beside me just now…where has she vanished to..._

_Crap, I even forgot to ask her name…whatever, I'll get a cab to go there tomorrow morning_

You looked at the tarot card like charm and read the content carefully

_Sometime its takes more than magic to realise your wish_

_In great danger, sadness or loneliness_

_Close your eyes and summon your destined one_

_He will realise it for a price_

Image of a small cute white nine tailed fox flying towards a crescent moon was printed at the bottom of the card.

_Cute charm but I'm not desperate enough for anyone– _you laughed at the card

You snorted and said "I guess it's a new anime promotion" and tucked the card in your pocket...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

You walked to the railway station that headed towards your hotel

Along the way you gazed at beautiful cherry blossom trees; appreciating it's beauty

You are very tempted to take pictures of them…only if both of your hands are not occupied by bags of merchandises

_I take some pictures of you tomorrow_ – you said it to a tree

While you were engrossed with the nature's beauty... you stumbled upon something and had an epic fell down

Enabling your pink patties to be visibly shown for few spectators

_Damn one wrong foot...damn, my bud hurts like crap…yikes, I hope no one noticed it…uh this is so embarrassing_

You frowned to yourself

"Excuse me miss, are you okay" a celebrity like Japanese man asked you

He looked like a handsome model with his porcelain like skin and sweet smile that showed off him pearly white teeth.

"Uh…Umm, I'm fine" you blushed at your response

That is a very stupid reaction- you said in your head

He chuckled at you and said "My name is Kiku Honda…what's yours" as he extended his hands to help you to get on your feet.

"My name is y/n, Nice to meet you" you extended your hand to him again

As you shake his hand and a wave of electric flow through your vein

Immediately, you retried your hand while wondering WTF just occurred to you

"Pretty name for a pretty lady" he said to while handing back your shopping bags.

You could feel your cheeks burned with few mixture of feelings, your heart fluttered…it's not every day that a handsome man tells you that you are pretty.

"Thank you, I should be heading to my hotel now"

_Something tells me that this is not our last encounter_

"True" he said without looking at you

"Uh, pardon" you enquired confusedly while looking intensely at him

"You should be to your hotel…it's getting dark and it's not safe for a young pretty lady to wander around the city alone" He replied

"It's very dangerous after the sunset" he almost purred the last statement and as he locked his eyes on you

"Oh! I see" you answered skeptically while feeling entrapped by those deep black eyes

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

That's first part to you

Looking forward for your reviews

Next chapter will contain fluff, battle and a revelation... most definitely shell shocked you XD


End file.
